tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Insects Transcript
(we see numerous insects crawling toward a purple substance in the trashcan) (intro plays) (Ms. Chapley's class) Chapley: Alright students, per the request of our superintendent, I'm hosting a social science project. You'll work on an experiment of your choosing, but you have to work with someone whom you have minimal connection to. (Alison and Colleen glare at Ms. Chapley) Chapley: Ugh, and to avoid another lawsuit, Meeks and Dixon will be exempt from the rule and will work together. Alison/Colleen: Alright! (they high-five) Chapley: Now for the remainder. Bliss and Gordon, Sutcliffe and Asbrew, Kurt and Isley, Dallow and Yorke. Julie: Wait-wait-wait, you seriously expect me to work with that traitorous wart Emily? Chapley: Maybe if you made fun of her more often, you'd build some kind of social connection. Julie: But she blasts people just to make herself look better. Chapley: I don't make the rules, I just enforce them to irritate others. Julie: Smh. Times like this I wish I remained on the street. Emily: Little tense, aren't we? Julie: Oh shut up. Emily: Look, I don't like this as much as you do, but I don't want to kill a B-average just because of personal indifference. Maybe this could be fun. Julie: Alright fine, but I won't like it. (Elizabeth raises her hand) Chapley: Yes Kitrosser? Elizabeth: I have to meet with Principal Kadic. Movie night's coming up and I need to make sure everything's good and ready. Chapley: Alright. You know you should tell me these things before class begins. Dolly: Lizzie totally did that. Where the heck were you? Chapley: Get out of here before I give you detention. (Emily also raises her hands) Chapley: What is it Humbree? Emily: Can me and Julie leave early? I want to get started on my project right away. Chapley: Glad to see someone's harboring an interest in the project. Go right ahead. (Emily and Julie leave) Julie: So what do you have in mind for this project? Emily: I'll tell you when we get to my place. In the meantime, let's just hang out. Julie: You excused yourself just to ditch? Emily: What? A teacher's pet can't have any fun? Julie: I like your style. Let's hit the comic shop and get some burgers, I'm sure will come up with something on the way. Emily: Your style isn't too bad either. (Elizabeth, Dolly and Suzy are in the auditorium, visibly scared) Elizabeth: NO! Dolly: This totally isn't happening! Suzy: I think I'm blind. Kadic: What's the problem? Elizabeth: There's no way we're showing that movie. Kadic: But The Shining is an all-time classic, why wouldn't I show it? Dolly: Because Stanley Cutip totally went against Stephen King's book. Suzy: It just wouldn't feel right watching it when we know how the original book goes. Kadic: That's the last time I have you all read Stephen King novels. Ok you could pick the movie. Elizabeth: Fine by me. Kadic: But you have to buy it, with your own money. Dolly: That's totally scummy Principal Kadic. Kadic: 30 dollars? Thrift stores are bound to sell it at low prices. Elizabeth: Good enough for me. (Julie and Emily are seen at the comic store. Emily picks a comic) Emily: Wow! The latest issue of Prey for Life! Julie: Already? Thought they'd stop peddling that crap. Emily: Different strokes for different folks, alright? Julie: Well, it does give me an idea for an experiment. Emily: Me too. Julie: Say it on the count of three? Emily: 1. Julie: 2. Emily: 3. Julie/Emily: Superbugs! Emily: I'm thinking of making a fertility drug that could help make more endangered bugs more common. Julie: Sounds good to me. Emily: We could start in the school lab. (Elizabeth, Dolly and Suzy are at their local video store.) Elizabeth: Grizzly? Dolly: Nah, makes me want to take my daddy's money and flee to Mexico. How about The Paperboy? Suzy: Too whiny. Silent Night, Deadly Night? Elizabeth: They got that? Suzy: ...two. Elizabeth: Crap, that doesn't have the morbidity of the last three films. Clerk: Excuse me ladies, are you looking for a morbid horror movie? Elizabeth: Yes. It's for my school's movie night. Clerk: I've got just the thing. Cheap, twisted and scary for the wrong reasons. (he takes out a copy of a film called Man-Tis) Suzy: Man-Tis? Clerk: Some made-for-tv rip-off of The Fly, but a lot more original in some aspects. Dolly: Is it like, for VHS? Clerk: What else would it be on? Elizabeth: Sold. (Emily and Julie are at the school lab) Emily: Ok, I think I've got a winner here. Julie: You're sure about that? Emily: Ok I winged it, but maybe if you're not sure I could use you as a guinea pig. Julie: No no, I trust you. (Emily extracts the chemical into a dropper and prepares to put it into a praying mantis cage. However, someone knocks on the door, causing her to double take and hit the beaker containing the chemical. It spills, but Julie contains it in a trash bin. A man enters the room) Man: Is this the bathroom? Emily/Julie: NO! Man: Gotcha. (he leaves) Emily: Great, there goes our experiment. Julie: At least it didn't hit the floor. Emily: True. Good thinking on that. I have no idea what the chemical would do, so I wanted to avoid contact with it as much as possible. (The chemical landed on two of Julie's fingertips, as well as one near Emily's ear, unknown to them, and it seeps into their skin) Julie: Well, let's just go home. We'll figure out something tomorrow. Emily: Don't forget the trash bin. (the two pick up the trash bin and head out when they're stopped by the teacher) Teacher: That waste bin is school property. Emily/Julie: But- Teacher: School property, regardless if it'd possibly wrought a concentrated apocalypse. Emily/Julie: Yes sir... (They put the bin back where it was and exit. As they leave, some insects crawl toward the chemical) (the next morning, Emily and Julie arrive at school. Alison: Wicked tan. Julie: What? (Julie runs to the bathroom and notices her skin changed to a brownish-green color) Julie: What the heck happened to me? ???: You too? (Julie looks and see Emily's body has changed as well, looking very dry and slightly scaly) Emily: The chemical must've had some serious effect on us. Julie: This isn't happening! (the two begin scrubbing themselves) Emily: Come on, get off, get off! Emily/Julie: FORGET THIS! (They smash the mirror in front of them and run off.) (it cuts to the science teacher entering the lab, only to get attacked by an unseen creature) (Later Movie Night comes along. Elizabeth is seen selling tickets.) Elizabeth: Come one come all, see the weirdest film that I happen to own. (Elizabeth sees Julie and Emily. Their skin has gotten worse) Elizabeth: What happened to you guys? Julie: I don't want to talk about it. Emily: Likewise. (everyone enters the auditorium and watches the movie) (the movie plays and show two men interacting with one another) Man 1: I made it, in spite of your directions. Man 2: Ah welcome, I hope you're ready for lunch. (it cuts to a janitor who gets to the lab and unlocks the door. Numerous large insects come out) Janitor: Agh! I'm not dying tonight! (the janitor runs toward the auditorium) (back to the film) Man 1: Oh my god my friend happens to be a praying mantis in disguise! (the janitor goes up on stage) Janitor: Everyone! We're under attack! (the insets come into the auditorium) Kadic: Man, these 3D effects are amazing. Chapley: Uh Martin, we're not wearing 3D glasses. Kadic: Oh I know, I'm just working in some humor before an eventual bloodbath. Now run! Emily: Crap! The chemicals. Julie: We've gotta get out of here! (Emily and Julie make a break for the exit) Elizabeth: My kingdom for a Ripely, Jeff Goldblum, Unex system, something! Dolly: Like let's totally run away! Elizabeth: Or that. (everyone runs into a room and locks the door, leaving Alison and Colleen out.) Alison: For the love of god there's enough room for two more! (Georgina opens the door) Georgina: Good analogy. (She shuts the door) Colleen: Come on, let's just find a way to open the door so we don't have to be the first casualties that aren't a minority. (Alison and Colleen run to the tool closet but get caught in cobwebs.) Alison: Always cob webs. Colleen: Let's just get what we need before we find what made those cobwebs. (Colleen reaches for a saw and it turns to reveal a giant spider on the other side. Alison sticks the saw under the door crack and pushes a chair blocking the door out of the way. They go inside and meet the others.) Alison: I can't believe you left us to die! Georgina: We needed a sacrifice to enable the rest of us to make it with our lives. Alison: I oughta kill you to appease those horror gods! Colleen: Enough! We're in the middle of a crisis here. We'll kill Georgina later. (Emily and Julie are outside, watching the insects attack) Emily: We... caused this. (She turns to Julie) Emily: Why didn't you get rid of the chemical!? Julie: Are you kidding? There was little I could do! Why'd you put our lives at stake just to make the chemical? Now we're turning into freaks. I should have never trusted you. Emily: Come on. Julie: I mean it. Emily: Okay, if that's how it's going to be, at least when I bring this up to Ms. Chapley I won't get the short end of the stick. You think she'd side with a punk like you? Julie: Grrr, don't push it Emily. You dork. Emily: At least us dorks have brains that work- (Emily is slammed against the wall. Julie is furious, but soon collapses and writhes in pain. Her muscle mass grows and her skin becomes gray. She stands and faces Emily) Emily: Oh heck. (Julie punches the wall and Emily runs, but she trips and begins to change as well. She becomes super strong as well, but turns into a lizard-like monster.) (The two fight and wind up getting into the school. The insects interrupt them and they attack them. The girls destroy all the insects and resume fighting one another. Everyone comes out of hiding.) Kadic: Uh is this good or bad? Alison: The bugs are gone, that's a step in the right direction. But who're these guys and, why do they have such familiar looking outfits? Colleen: You don't think... (The monsters see the others. They try to speak, but are unable to. Angered, they keep fighting and promptly run off.) Georgina: What does this mean? Alison: I dunno. They can't be gone forever, but I don't know how we could bring them back to normal. Chapley: Well if they do come back, they certainly get an A, this is a spectacular display. Colleen: Oh, and before I forget. (Colleen punches Georgina in the arm) Colleen: Now we're even.